Highschool of the dead: Venom
by empoleon3412
Summary: Jun is having a bad day. Not only did his girlfriend recently dump him, but the apocalypse has come and he's stuck in the middle of it. Now he must choose between working along side a group of survivors, or take the path of a lone wolf. Either way, there are things out there much worse than "Them" and one of them is closer than Jun thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Run Jun!" Takashi yelled at me as he and the rest of the group turned at the corner. I tried my best to keep up with them while carrying Alice and Zero on my back. The hungry growls of the walking dead behind me let me know that I should keep running. I turned the corner like the rest of the group. The others were way ahead of me, shooting everyone of "Them" that got in their way.

I continued to catch up with the group when a dead body on the floor grabbed my leg and tripped me. I fell face flat and Alice went flying forward. She landed with a painful thud on her already broken leg. she cried out in pain as "They" closed in on her. Zero barked threats towards "Them" but only succeeded making sure they knew they were there. As I tried to get up to save her, the zombie pulled on my leg and bit me. I yelped in pain and quickly got out my handgun and shot it in the face.

I rolled over onto my back and quickly aimed for all of "Them" that were close to Alice. The bullets tore right through "Their" heads. The noise from the gun started making the ones that remained walk towards me. Takashi showed up and picked up Alice. "Hey Jun! Don't die now!" he yelled and ran back towards the group.

"Of course not!" I said to myself with a grin. I pulled out my other handgun and aimed at all the undead. I pulled the triggers with inhuman speed and nailed each ghoul with two bullets to the head each. I got back up and caught up with Takashi. "We better hope they have ammo at the safe zone. I'm all out."

"True. I only have 10 shells left. You okay Alice?" Takashi asked. She nodded and wiped a tear away.

We approached the large metal gates of the safe zone where the rest of the group were being inspected by guards to make sure they were "safe". When it was my turn the guard noticed the wound on my leg. "Oh shit! He's bit!" the guard yelled and didn't hesitate to raise his machine gun. Takashi lunged forward to try to stop him but was to late as several bullets tore through my chest and stomach area. I dropped to the floor in a pool of warm blood. I could hear the screams of Rei and the unsheathing of Saeko's sword, just before everything went black.

_It's hard to believe that only two months ago everything was normal..._

**HOTD**

It all started on a warm autumn afternoon. I was leaning on the rails of the school roof, looking at the falling red and yellow leaves on the trees. To me the world had ended 3 months ago when, my now ex-girlfriend, Rei Miyamoto, left me for one of my best friends, Hisashi Igou. I entered what Takashi called a "state of depression" and lost most of my social life to staying home and watching soap operas and playing video games. To put it simply, my life sucked.

That day I really didn't feel like sitting next to Hisashi during World History, so I ditched fourth period to stay on the roof. "So many leaves..." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Jun! What's up?" My train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice and the fifth last person I wanted to see at the moment, Takashi Komuro.

"What the fuck do you want?" I grunted.

"Well, Hisashi texted me that you skipped class and told me to check up on you. You still upset about the break up?" I turned my head towards him and my angry expression answered his question. Takashi sighed. "Jun! You have to get over her!"

"Hey! If you were in my shoes you would be just as depressed!" I snapped at him.

"Meh." he shrugged, "I think I would have been bet-" He stopped mid-sentence and seemed to be looking over my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man bumping into the school gates. "What the hell is he doing?" Takashi asked.

"I dunno." I answer simply.

Some teachers went over to the gate to investigate. "What do you think you're doing!?" we overheard Ms. Hayashi yelling at the man. The man only turned in her direction and continued to walk into the gates. "Hey! Asshole! I'm ta-"

"Don't strain your voice Kyoko." Mr. Teshima interrupted, "I'll take care of this." He grabbed the man by his shirt collar and pulled him into the gates. The man's head hit the gates so hard that blood began to leak out of his mouth and eyes.

"Mr. Teshima! What did you do!?" Ms. Hayashi scolded.

Mr. Teshima turned around and said, "I don't know! I barely p-" He didn't finish. He began to scream in agony as the man outside sunk his teeth into his arm. "GET HIM OFF!" He screamed as the man began to draw blood. Mr. Teshima began to hit the man to try to make him let go but the man ignored all the blows. Teshima was finally free when the chunk of his arm the man was biting into was torn off.

He screamed in agony as blood gushed out of his wound at an alarming rate. The other teachers tried to help but he went limp a few seconds later. "What the fuck?" I muttered. The rest of the teachers began to freak out at the death of their co-worker. Then we all heard the moaning.

Mr. Teshima had started breathing again and making strange moaning noises. "Oh! Mr. Teshima!" Ms. Hayashi exclaimed in joy, "Thank god you're al-" She was interrupted when Mr. Teshima grabbed her shirt, pulled her towards him. She had no time to react before Mr. Teshima bit her throat out.

Takashi and I watched in disgust as Mr. Teshima continued to feast on Ms. Hayashi. The other teachers panicked and ran away. I turned away gagging and looked at Takashi, who continued to look at the events unfolding with wide eyes. I looked back down at the scene and witnessed Ms. Hayashi rise up.

"What the hell!? She's alive!?" I couldn't believe it! She had her throat ripped out and she was still standing!

"What the fuck is going on out here?" I looked to my left and saw a student come out of a nearby alley. He was one of those guys who ditched class everyday for a smoke. The bloody teachers heard him and started walking towards him. "What the fuck are you to doing!?" He asked, clearly scared as hell. They were only a few feet away from him when he decided to pull a pocket knife out. "Don't come any closer! I don't care if you're teachers! I'll fuck you up!"

The teachers didn't care. They continued to walk towards him. True to his word the student slashed at Mr. Teshima with his knife and jammed it into the side of his throat. Blood spewed out of Teshima's carotid artery. Any normal person would have gone into shock and died a few seconds later. Unfortunately, they weren't normal. Teshima, unfazed by the attack, grabbed the student by his jacket and pulled him towards him. The student screamed for help as Teshima bit into his shoulder and Hayashi began to eat his leg. Me and Takashi could only watch in horror.

"We have to get out of here!" Takashi said with panic in his voice. I knew how he felt. I was trembling and I felt like I was going to throw up. "Come on lets go." We ran to the doors and rushed through the halls. We where passing the B hall when I stopped. "Jun? What's wrong?" I couldn't answer him. There was a nagging in my head telling me I had to do something. On impulse I ran into Hall B looking for room 3106. "Jun!" I heard Takashi call my name but I ignored him.

**HOTD**

_If I can save anyone, it has to be her..._ That's all that was going through my head. When I reached 3106, I slammed the door open. "What the Hell are you doing Mr. Serubantesu? You couldn't be happy just skipping my class?" Mr. Sato asked. I could have cared less about what he had to say. He wasn't what I was after.

I scanned the room and found Rei at the back of the class. I walked my to her and grabbed her arm. "You are coming with me." I gritted through my teeth.

I felt someone grip my shoulder tightly. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" a familiar voice said.

I turned around and looked Hisashi in the eyes. "I don't care what you do. There are people out there killing each other and I'm getting her out of here." I hissed.

The other students in the room started giggling, as though they thought I was joking. "I don't believe you." Hisashi said with a stern face.

"I can vouch for him." We all turned around and saw Takashi leaning onto the wall trying to catch his breath.

Hisashi, clearly not happy about this, agreed. "Fine. Let's go Rei." He ordered.

"Uh, sure." Rei agreed, obviously lost on what was happening. They both left with Takashi and I quickly followed, leaving everyone in the room wondering about what was going on.

**HOTD**

"You guys mind filling me in on what's going on?" Rei asked as we ran through the halls.

"Let's see," Takashi began to explain. "Outside there are teachers that are eating other people and these people are also beginning to eat other people."

"That's insane!" Hisashi exclaimed

"Well it's real, so we have to get the hell out of here." I responded.

We ran for a few more feet when Hisashi abruptly stopped. "What the hell is it now?" Takashi asked.

"If what you say is true, We're going to need weapons." Hisashi responded. "And I know where to get some." He then ran into the G hall.

"Son of a bitch!" Takashi cursed and ran after him.

"Wait for me!" Rei cried out running to catch up with Hisashi. I sighed and followed.

**HOTD**

I met up with the group at the locker rooms outside the gym. Hiashi was handing out weapons to Rei and Takashi. Rei had a broken broomstick as a spear and Takashi had one of the two baseball bats from the locker. Hisashi threw a baseball bat at me. I guess he expected me to catch it but he caught me by surprise and the hilt hit me in the nose. "SHIT!" I fell to my knees and held my bloody nose in pain.

"Oh god! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you alright?" Hisashi asked.

"I'm fine." I said standing back up. I let go of my nose to pick up the bat and the bleeding stopped. "See? No need to worry."

As I wiped some blood off my nose, the school speakers turned on. "Attention students. There has been a violent outbreak on school grounds! I repeat there has been a violent outbreak on school grounds!"

"So they finally notice..." Takashi grumbled.

All students are advised to stay inside the classrooms until-" We heard the sound of a door being slammed open. "No! Stay away!" There was the sound of glass breaking and the blood curdling screams of the principal as he was killed.

There was a silence for a few seconds and then all the students started screaming and rushing out the classroom doors. "Shit! He caused a panic!" Rei cursed.

"Well plan A is in the shitter. Time for plan B!" Hisashi proclaimed.

"Did we even have a plan B?" I asked.

"We do now!" He exclaimed running up the nearby stairs.

We all followed Hisashi to the upper hallways. Luckily we were able to get around the panicking students in the main halls by taking the lesser used ones. "So where exactly are we going?" Takashi asked Hisashi.

"We're gonna barricade the roof and wait this out. If it really is as bad as you say then the military has to step in at some time." I had to admit he had a point. It did seem safer to wait it out then going into it head first to escape. While I was lost in thought of how this was going to work out, Hisashi stopped abruptly, causing me to crash into him.

"What the fuck man!?" I scolded him. He tried shushing me but it was far too late. I looked up and saw a zombified version of Mr. Waki-saka. My literature teacher.

He looked in our direction and started limping toward us with his arms out, grabbing for something that wasn't there. We all started walking back slowly, Everyone but Rei. She was frozen in fear at seeing one of "Them" for the first time.

"Rei! Come back here with me!" Hisashi called. But Rei stood there like a statue. "Rei! Come on!"

By now Waki-saka was within grabbing distance of Rei. He grabbed her spear. "Damm it Rei! If you're going to stand there at least hit the fucker!" I don't know whether it was my yelling or Waki-saka pulling on her spear, but Rei snapped back into reality and whooped ass. She started by shoving the spear into Waki-saka's stomach. She then pulled it out and hit him in the face with it 3 times. She finished him by putting all the strength she had into impaling Waki-saka by jamming the spear into his heart, lifting him off the ground.

"Holy..." Takashi said in awe

"Shit!" I finished for him.

"Alright! Enough dilly dallying. We need to go before more of 'Them' show up." Hisashi commanded.

"'Them'?" I asked.

"Yeah, they seem like something out of that Romero film but I don't wanna call 'em zo-" His explanation was interrupted by Rei's screams.

Waki-saka, still having the spear coming out of his heart, continued to attack Rei. I gripped my bat, ready to slam it into Waki-saka's, but Hisashi beat me to the action. He held Waki-saka in a choke hold and ordered Rei to pull out her spear.

"Hisashi! Get away from that thing!" Takashi demanded

"Don't worry. I've taken self-defense before. I can take 'em." Hisashi remarked, his voice brimming with confidence. This confidence was short lived however. As Hisashi talked, he didn't notice Waki-saka turning his head, and by the time he did it was too late. Waki-saka sunk his teeth into Hisashi's left arm.

Hisashi screamed in pain and lost his grip on Waki-saka, which in turn let Waki-saka grab Hisashi. "Shit!" Takashi yelled and ran over to help Hisashi. Rei also ran up and tried to pull Waki-saka off of Hisashi.

Rei turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Why are you just standing there! Help us! DO SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Her yelling at me made something fire up inside me. A rush of energy built up inside me. I gripped my bat and ran towards them. I lifted the bat up and brought it down with enough force to break... something. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't tell who I hit.

"Please don't tell me I missed." I whispered.

"You didn't." Hisashi responded. I opened my eyes and saw my bat had dug deep inside Waki-saka's head, gray matter spilling out all over the place.

"Oh shit..." Takashi gasped. He grabbed Hisashi's arm and looked at his bite wound. "Damn! This looks bad."

"Don't worry it doesn't even hurt." Hisashi said holding his arm. Takashi had an uneasy look in his eyes. "Anyways we should get moving." Hisashi got up and lead the way to the roof.

We made our way to the top and found at least 15 undead students up here. "Shit! They're already here!" I cursed.

"We still have a chance Jun." Takashi pointed towards the observatory, which was still free of the undead.

"You guys ready?" Rei asked.

"Yep!" I nodded.

Takashi sighed and nodded.

"Lets go then!" Hisashi yelled. We ran as a group with Takashi in the middle, me to the right, Rei to his left and Hisashi behind us. I slammed my bat into the nearest ghoul's head, sending pieces of skull bone and gray matter flying. Rei jabbed her spear into another one's head and pushed him off the roof.

We began to climb the stairs when Hisashi fell to his knees and began to cough violently. Takashi went back to get him. "This is no time for your allergies to come up." Takashi joked. Rei Went back to cover for them while I went up to see if it was clear.

"Okay! There's no undead up here!" I announced. Hisashi and Takashi had made their way up here, but Rei was still fighting off one ghoul. "Rei! Come back!" I called to her. She turned around to look at me. That mild distraction was all the ghoul needed to grab Rei's spear and throw her against a wall. "R-"

"Rei!" Hisashi interrupted me. He ran past me, took my weapon and killed the ghoul attacking Rei.

"T-Thank you." Rei said silently. I felt a pang of jealousy spark up inside me. I ignored it when Takashi called me over to help build a barricade.

**HOTD**

We all sat down near the observatory. I took out my cell phone to check the time. 1:27. "Shit. It isn't even past 3."

"So when do you think this is gonna blow over?" Takashi asked me. "Or at least help is going to arrive?"

"Don't expect it soon." Hisashi answered. "It'll probably be weeks befo-"he was intterupted by his own violent coughing.

"Hisashi!" Rei cried. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." he said weakly before coughing again, this time spitting out blood. Me and Takashi ran over to help him.

"Shit! What's wrong!?" Takashi paniked.

"Hisashi looked at his bloody hands and chuckled. "So it is like in the movies. One bite, then you're fucked."

"Don't say that!" Rei ordered with tears in her eyes.

"Jun, Takashi. I need you two to do me a favor." He croaked. He slowly lifted his hand up and pointed towards the roof railing. "over the edge. The fall should bust my skull."

"What?" I was shocked. I was jealous of the guy, but I didn't want to kill him.

"You know we can't do that Hisashi." Takashi refused his request.

"I don't wanna be one of them!" Hisashi yelled, blood now gushing out of his mouth. He coughed up more blood and dropped to the floor. Rei tried to help him up but he pushed her away. He looked at me and reached his hand out to me. "Please." he begged.

I walked towards him and crouched down to hear what he had to say. He came close to my ear and whispered, "Take care of Rei for me, will ya?" then he tensed up for a second and then went limp.

"Hisashi..." I mourned. I turned around to see Rei weeping and Takashi looking away from Hisashi's corpse. I got up and walked away from my deceased friend when we all heard the moan.

"Hisashi!" Rei cried in joy. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "See! Hisashi can't die! He can't..." She grew silent when she looked at Hisashi's glazed eyes. Hisashi grasped Rei's shoulder and pulled her towards him, ready to kill.

I ran over to them and kicked Hisashi in the face before he had the chance to bite Rei. "Hisashi!? What's wrong!?" Rei cried.

_Dammit! She's delusional!_ I thought. I grabbed Rei by the arm and dragged her away from the Hisahsi. "Jun! Hold her back." Takashi ordered, "I need to put Hisashi out of his misery."

"No!" Rei screamed. Takashi ignored her at ran at Hisashi with his bat raised. He swung at Hisashi's head with all his might. We all expected the bat to break through Hisashi's head and for this all to be over. It was not so. Hisashi instead was able to catch Takashi's weapon in mid-swing and swing it back, throwing Takashi to the other side of the roof.

"What the fuck?" Takashi groaned in pain. Hisashi was having a seizure while standing up. He began to scream and spit blood all round himself. His grip on the bat began to be so tight he crushed the bat in his hands, as though it was a soda can "Shit!" Takashi cursed. Hisashi snapped his neck up and gave a roar that could probably be heard around town and froze.

"What the hell is happening?" Rei whispered to herself. I was speechless. What was going on? Takashi began to get up. Holding onto the railing for support. Hisashi must have thrown out his back or something if he could barely stand.

We all heard a horrifying laugh coming from Hisashi. He snapped his head back down and turned his attention to me and Rei. He smiled at us and blood began to run down his foggy eyes. He let out and insane laugh before his eyes changed from a foggy gray to a luminescent yellow.

He ran up to us and pounced. Before any of this could be processed in my head, I pushed Rei away on instinct. Hisashi was able to tackle me to the floor, hitting my head on the concrete floor. Hisashi laughed again, grabbing me by the neck. I tried to pull his hands away but he had an iron grip. He threw his head forward for a bite at me. I guess it was a lack of perception, but he missed the bite and head butted me instead, making me lose my grip on his hands. I jerked my knee up and hit him straight in the stomach. Unfortunately he, like the rest of "them", didn't feel a thing.

I was out of breath now. I couldn't fight anymore. I was finished. Hisashi was moving in for the final bite when a baseball bat hit him on the side of the face, knocking off his grip on me. "Get away from him!"Rei yelled at Hisashi. Catching my breath, I got up to see Rei hit Hisashi again.

She swung again and Hisashi caught the bat. He pulled her towards him getting ready for another bite. I ran up to them and pulled Rei away from him. I then kicked him in the torso, knocking him off the building.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rei.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She responded. We both walked over to where Takashi was lying down.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine as fucking roses." Takashi responded, giving a forced smile. "But I might have trouble standing up."

"Yeah. We should probably rest for now." I suggested.

Rei and I sat down next to Takashi. "I can't believe this is all happening." Rei muttered. She was still obviously shocked by Hisashi's death. I looked over to her and tears began to roll down her eyes.

"Rei..." I scooted over closer to her and hugged her. She embraced the hug and began to cry into my chest. "Don't cry. It's over. It's all over." _For now..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What the Hell are you doing Mr. Serubantesu?" Mr. Sato yelled at Jun. Everyone, including me, turned our heads to see Jun Serubantesu trying to drag Rei Miyamoto out of class.

I wasn't one keep up with the school gossip, but I knew that Serubantesu had been skipping class for a while now, mostly out of grief of losing his girlfriend, Miyamoto, to his friend Hisashi Igou. And speak of the devil, Igou walked up to Jun asking what he was doing.

"I don't care what you do. There are people out here eating each other and I'm getting her out of here." Serubantesu hissed, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone started giggling and I could hear Saya Takagi sigh in annoyance. Even I had to admit that this all sounded far fetched.

"I can vouch for him!" an exhausted Takashi Komuro said, leaning on the door for support.

After Miyamoto, Igou, Komuro and Serubantesu left, everyone started wondering what the hell was going on. People started making rumors about this all being some trick for Serubantesu to take Miyamoto back, others said that Serubantesu was on drugs. I was wondering if what Serubantesu said was possible. If it was, then everyone here was in danger and I should get out of here. But, if it was bullshit then I would have left class for nothing!

After a few minutes of wondering, I made my choice. "Mr. Sato!" I raised my hand. "may I use the restroom?" Better to be safe than sorry right?

"Sure Mr. Hirano. The pass is at the door." he answered.

I grabbed the pass and rushed out the door. I took a right, towards the stairs that lead to the front of the school. "Where he hell do you think you're going." I froze in fear. "The restrooms are that way." I turned around and saw Takagi pointing at the restrooms.

"Hi Takagi." I said nervously. "I was just-"

"Going to ditch class?" She finished for me. "you must really be an idiot for believing Jun's story. If I know him it's just some bull he made up to be alone with Miyamoto. There's no way th-"

"Attention students. There has been a violent outbreak in the school. I repeat there has been a violent outbreak in the school."

"Shit!" Takagi cursed. I guess she didn't like being wrong. "Alright lard-ass time to move it!" She commanded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her as the students began to pour out of the classrooms in panic.

**HOTD**

"I like pancakes." I moaned in my sleep. It had been an hour since I threw Hisashi off the roof and I was tired. I decided to take a quick nap while Takashi and Rei made up an escape plan.

"Hey! Jun! Wake up!" Rei shook me in an attempt to wake me up.

"Santa?" I groaned as I got up.

"No dumb ass. It's me."

I stretched my arms and yawned, my eyes still closed. "Mario?"

Rei slapped me upside the head. "You awake now?" Rei asked.

"Yeah..." I responded, rubbing the back of my head.

"While you were asleep, me and Rei made up a plan for escaping this place." Takashi said, still holding his back in pain. When he tried to kill the undead Hisashi, Takashi was thrown back and he hit the school roof railing.

"You think you can run like that?" I asked Takashi.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. How are you after... you know." he asked

I sighed. "I'm fine. The one I'm worried about is Rei. She was the one closest to him."

"I'm fine. Or at least I'm better than I would be if Hisashi had bitten me." Rei answered. There was still sadness in her voice. "Um. Takashi. Can I borrow your phone?" she asked.

"What for?" Takashi asked as he got it out.

"I want to call my dad before we start this plan of ours, just to make sure he's alright." Takashi handed her his phone and she began to call 110.

She switched the setting to speaker and we heard the answering machine say. "We're sorry but the number of calls to 110 are currently begin dropped. Please try again later. We're sorr-" The phone shut off.

"Why did t do that?" Rei asked. Takashi took his phone back.

"Shit! The phone is dead." he cursed.

"That's what you get for texting all day in class." I mocked. I pulled out my phone and gave it to Rei. "I keep it off most of the time so it should still have a full battery."

"So that's why I can never call you. Why is it always off?" takashi asked.

"I don't like running out of battery. It's a thing"

"Hey! Both of you shut up! I'm going to call a secret number my dad gave me only for emergencies." She set the phone to speaker so we could all hear.

"Jun!? Jun!? Is that you!?" We all heard Rei's father on the other side.

"Dad! It's me!" Rei called out to her father.

"Dammit Jun answer me! If you can hear me, get Rei out of town! You hear me!? Get her out of town!"

"Dad!? Can't you hear me!?" Rei cried out. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please Jun. Tell Rei I love her and her mother. Ple-" the phone went dead.

"I love you too daddy..." Rei whispered holding the phone close.

"We need to get out of here now." Takashi said as he walked into the observatory.

**HOTD**

"Crap!" I yelled as I slammed the phone on the table. No matter how much I called I couldn't reach the fire station or the police at all. It just dropped my call every time!

"Ms. Shizuka! We need to get out of here now!" my assistant ordered. He seemed very shaky after having to kill a friend of his who had recently turned.

"Alright." I agreed. "Just give me a minute to gather supplies." I looked around the shelves and picked up a first aid kit along with a small bottle morphine and rubbing alcohol. "I'm ready!" I said, putting everything in my bag.

"Okay lets go." He turned around to open the doors only to have it broken down by a pack of The undead.

The assistant backed away slowly and told me to run. "To where!?" I yelled back at him. The room only had one entrance! The zombies grabbed the assistant and began to devour him. _Too bad I never memorized his name..._ He screamed in pain as they tore him apart but there was nothing I could do.

After he went silent, The ghouls all turned their attention to me. I tried to back away but I was already backed into a corner. I curled into a ball and cried, "Help!"

I felt the cold hard grip of one of them grabbing my arm. I was frozen in fear and couldn't do anything. I felt it tugging on me, probably crouching down for a bite, then it let me go and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the corpse with it's head busted open. I looked up and saw a girl in school uniform standing over me with a bloody wooden boken in her hand. She offered me her free hand and said "I'm captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busojima. And as cheesy as this sounds, come with me if you want to live."

I accepted her hand and got up. I picked up my bag of medical supplies off the floor just as the remains of my assistant came back to life. Ms. Busojima charged at him with her weapon raised...

**HOTD**

"Takagi! I don't think we should be here!" I warned. The school wood shop didn't seem like the best place to hide from an army of the undead.

"Just shut up and lock the door." She commanded. I had no choice but to obey. Once the door was locked, Takagi began to go around and picking up items off the shelves. From a drill to a nail gun to a crowbar.

"Um. If you don't mind me asking. What are you going to do with those?" I asked nervously. Takagi handed me the nail gun.

"You're one of those gun geeks right? Use this to kill those creepy fuckers if they get too close for my liking." I grabbed the gun and made a quick inspection of it to see if it would work as a fire arm.

It weighed about the same as an old hunting rifle, but the recoil on nail guns would make it hard to aim and shoot. It needed a stock and some sort of sight to be safe. _But where am I going to get those things?_ I looked around and realized I was in a wood shop class.

I got to work on building a wooden stock for the gun first. "What the hell are you doing?" Takagi asked. I didn't hear her as I was so caught up in my work. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" By the time I had attached the wooden stock, we could hear banging on the classroom doors. "Fat ass! There are several dead people banging on the door! Do something!" I was almost done making my make-shift iron sight I just needed a few more seconds! The undead broke down the door and poured into the room. "Hirano!" Takagi screamed.

I was done attaching the sight on my gun. "Bye!" I waved to the zombies, before sending them all back to hell.

**HOTD**

"You ready?" Takashi asked me. He stood behind me holding a fire hose.

"I guess." I responded. I was in front of him holding the nozzle. I had to admit, I wasn't sure if I would be able to control the hose. I had seen those old documentaries of the civil rights movements in America and how those douche bag firefighters were able to throw people back with these things. "Is it too late to make up a new plan?"

"Yes." Rei responded as she turned the valve handle. The water pressure was stronger than I thought and it knocked me onto my ass.

"Shit!" I cursed as the hose went out of control and started spraying everything. Takashi kept a tight grip on his part of the hose so it wasn't completely out of control.

"Dammit Jun!" He cursed at me, puffing out water that got into his nose. "Grab the hose! Now!" I listened to the command and grabbed the hose as it whipped by my face. I aimed the nozzle at the barricade and washed it away, along with any of "them" that were on the stair case.

Rei turned off the hose and ran to my side. "Are you okay?" she asked trying to help me up.

I started laughing hysterically as I got up. "Oh man, that was fun."

Both Rei and Takashi sighed, but they both had smiles on their faces. "Alright. Time to go before more of 'them' show up." he picked up his bat. The middle of the bat had been crushed around the end, but it still seemed useable.

"Are you ready for this?" Rei asked as she held my bat out for me.

"I guess." I responded. I reached for my bat, but she took it back.

"Come on! Say it with more confidence or I won't give this back." She smirked.

"Fine." I cleared my voice. "Yeah! Come on! Let's bust some heads!"

"That was better." She handed me my bat back. Takashi led us down the wet stairs, where at the bottom a 3 of "them" were waiting for us.

"Yeah!" I cheered with real confidence this time as a rush of adrenaline over took my body. I jumped down the stairs ahead of Takashi and kicked one ghoul in the jaw, ripping it clean off and it fell to the ground. I then pushed one into the wall as I bashed one's brains in with my bat. The one pushed into the wall lunged back at me, where I retaliated with a swing of my bat to it's face. "That was satisfying." I didn't notice the ghoul whose jaw I tore off rise behind me. It grabbed me and pinned me against the wall making me drop my weapon. "Shit!" I swore.

Before it had the chance to "Bite" me, Takashi slammed his bat into it's head. "You missed one." he chimed.

I chuckled a bit and picked up my bat when another one of them showed up. Before either of us noticed it, Rei threw her spear at it, impaling it's head on it, killing it instantly. "You both missed that one."

**HOTD**

A wet towel hit one of "them" on the back of the head. "Um. Takagi? Why are we doing this?" I asked. I was trying to understand why I had to hide behind a water fountain if I could very easily just shoot the zombie, not 2 meters from us.

"Shut up you fat nerd and look." Takagi ordered. She threw a wet towel at a nearby locker and it made a thump noise. The ghoul instantly turned it's neck and started walking into the locker. "Look at that. They don't respond to touch or sight, only to sound."

"What about heat and smell?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, I'm uncomfortable with being so close to one of these monsters." We walked backwards slowly, as to not make any sound. "Now we'll just make our way to the front office and th-" She was interrupted by slamming noise and an insane laugh.

We looked back and saw a disfigured ghoul with glowing yellow eyes eating the zombie that Takagi had been preforming experiments on. The ghoul took several bites out of the zombie's corpse, when it's glowing eyes turned to us. It got up and began walking towards us, continuing it's insane laugh. "Takagi. I think this one can see us." I told her.

"No fucking shit! Now shoot it!" She yelled. I aimed my gun and shot two nails into the base of it's skull and one to the carotid artery. This had normally killed the other zombies but this one was different. It saw these injuries and laughed. It grabbed the nail in it's neck and pulled it out, letting a spray of blood out. It covered the lockers to it's right and then the blood just stopped. "What the hell?" Takagi eyes were wide in terror.

The ghoul continued to pull out the final two nails out of it's head and started to run towards us. "Shit!" I cursed. "Time to go!" I grabbed Takagi's hand and started running away from this new monster.

**HOTD**

Saeko used her boken to push away yet another ghoul in our path. "I don't get it. Why don't you just kill every monster we pass?" I asked quietly.

"If there were two or less nearby I would do it in a heart beat," she whispered, "but as you can see there's at least five around us. If I make any loud noise when killing one the others will attack and as good a swordsman I am, I doubt I can ill all five without getting bitten." I was impressed with what she had learned about these things in such a short time. "So do you have any means of getting us out of here?" she asked

"Yeah. I have my car. But the keys are in the teacher's lounge." I answered. By now we had walked past the ghouls and could talk normally again. "We're near the lounge. I guess we can go there and get them."

"Fine. But lets try to hurry this up." Saeko sighed.

"Okay lets get go-" before I could finish my sentence, I tripped on the door mat and fell face flat. "Ow! Stupid mat!"

"What you're wearing isn't exactly made for running." Saeko crouched down and grabbed hold of my skirt and tore it at the side.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled! This was a new Prada skirt!

Saeko sighed again. "What's more important to you? Your clothes or your life?"

"Both!" I cried. We both hear a scream coming from the main hall near the teacher's lounge.

"Let's go!" Saeko commanded as she ran towards the source of the scream.

"Wait for me!" I cried as I reluctantly followed.

**HOTD**

We all took a seat on a set of stairs. "Wow. The school's pretty empty now." I commented. I was expecting the school to be full of "them" but it was completely empty.

"Either they all left to be outside or we're on an empty side of the school." Takashi gave his theory. I shrugged. I didn't really care as long as we were safe.

"We should probably keep moving." Rei suggested.

"I guess you're right." I responded as I got up. "We're near the teacher's lounge right? We can barricade ourselves in there until the place runs out of supplies and be on the move again."

"That is surprisingly smart, coming form you." Takashi grinned.

I ignored him and started walking down the stairs when we all heard a scream. "Shit!" I swore. I knew that voice. I started ran towards the source of the scream and the others followed, I guess they recognized the voice as well.

It wasn't very far, we just ran through a hall and turned at the corner. Once there we saw Saya Takagi lying on the floor looking up at a ghoul holding a male student by the throat. "Run. T-Takagi..." The boy muttered.

The ghoul tightened it's grip on the boy's neck and let out a dark insane laugh that was unforgettable. "Hisashi..?" Rei called to it. It paused it's laugh and turned to us. The ghouls face was disfigured and had metal nails sticking out of it, but the white hair, laugh and yellow glowing eyes definitely belonged to Hisashi.

After staring at Rei, Takashi and me for a few seconds Hisashi began to laugh again, his smile revealed his mouth full of gore. He looked to the now unconscious boy at his side and threw him away like a rag doll. "Hirano!" Takagi cried for the boy and crawled to his side. Hisashi didn't care, he had his eyes on the prize.

"Have a plan?" Takashi asked me. His weapon was raised, ready for Hisashi if he came at us.

"Nope. Fresh out of ideas for now." I sighed. _We're so fucked._ I turned to Rei who was staring, paralyzed. "Okay. I got one. You protect Rei if Hisashi gets too close and I go in and try to kill him."

"That's a terrible idea! You threw him off a roof and he's not dead! What makes you think you'll be able to kill him with a bat?!" Takashi warned me.

Hisashi stopped smiling and pounced towards us. "One, two, three, go!" I yelled. I swung my bat and hit Hisashi in the face. He was knocked away and I ran towards his downed body.

"You're a fucking retard! You know that right?" Takashi yelled at me. I just smiled and brought down my bat on a grounded Hisashi. Just like on the roof top, Hisashi was quick enough to catch the bat in mid swing.

I pulled my bat away for another swing when Hisashi jerked his legs upwards and kicked me in the Nards, hard! I backed away coughing and holding my crotch in pain. Hisashi took this opportunity to tackle me to the floor. My blurry vision could make out the shape of a Hisashi opening his mouth for a bite. Takashi ran to my side and kicked Hisashi in the face, knocking him off of me. "You okay?" Takashi asked.

"Other than being in blinding pain and possibly sexually handicapped, yes." I retorted.

"Need some help?" He asked. I was going to say yes but then we heard Takagi scream. We turned around and saw a group of "them" closing in on Takagi, Hirano and Rei.

"They might need it more than me." Takashi nodded and ran back to the group. I looked back to Hisashi who was getting back up.

"How the fuck is your jaw not broken yet?" I asked him.

"_Because it's what I need to eat you!"_ Hisashi answered in a twisted evil voice.

"Wait wha-" I was confused to what I had heard. Hisashi took this time of confusion to lunge at me. I didn't have time to react and he grabbed me by the throat with both hands. I screamed in pain, not because he was choking me but because it started to burn where he had grabbed me, almost as if his touch was acidic. Hisashi turned his head in curiosity and a smile returned to his face.

"_How's it feel now!? Is it good!? You're going to die! But not before I see the other. I don't care If it hasn't matured! I want to see it now!"_ the voice in my head was going on about some stuff I didn't understand. What was the other? Why hadn't it matured? Hisashi put his hand over my mouth. _"Enough screaming! I want to see it now!"_ My head began to hurt like my brain was going to burst out of my skull and my eyes felt like they were on fire. _"Aha! He almost here. Just one bite should do it! Just one bite!"_

Hisashi laughed insanely. He was going to get closer for a bite when he was hit by a wooden sword. This time the blow was enough to rip his jaw clean off. He began to scream and he was kicked away, dropping me to the floor. "Are you okay." a female voice asked me. I couldn't tell who it was, as my eyes where still on fire.

"I'm fine..." I responded. My breath was heavy. It was getting hard to breathe.

"_Stupid bitch! Just one bite! That's all I needed! Just one bite!"_ Hisashi got back up and began to curse at this new person.

"Ms. Shizuka! Please treat this person while I deal with this monstrosity." the woman asked.

"Okay!" Responded a new voice.

"_Die! Die, Stupid bitch!"_ I heard some yells from Takashi and Rei. _Please let them be alright._

"Are you hurt?" The voice of an older woman asked.

"I'm fine. I just got something in my eye. There are people over there that need more help than I do."

"But!" She was going to argue with me but we heard the sound of breaking glass and the woman from before moaning in pain.

"_Gotcha now bitch! Now you're gonna to die. Now you're gonna for taking away my chance to see the other."_ Hisashi was ranting again.

"Fuck you Hisashi!" I yelled. I got up and ran towards him. I didn't have my bat so I kicked in his direction.

I heard something snap. _"You're getting annoying! You're going to die! I don't want to see the other now!"_ I felt Hisashi punch me in the stomach. I heard a snapping noise and I went flying backwards into a trophy case!

"Jun!" I heard Rei's voice cry to me.

"My bag! Get my bag!" Takagi's voice called out to me. My hands wildly felt around for a bag around me.

"_Die!" _Hisashi yelled and I heard his footsteps becoming faster. My bloody hands wrapped around something that felt like a bag handle. I pulled it towards me and started shuffling through it. I grabbed something that had the shape of a gun.

I felt Hisashi was close so I got up and put it to Hisashi's face. "Bye!" I yelled and pulled the trigger. I heard a whirring sound and Hisashi's screams. I felt and electric shock and it smelled smoke and I let go of the weapon.

"_I never got to see the other..."_ I heard the thump of a body falling to the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Rei was next to me holding me arm. My breathing was heavier than before and my eyes began to burn again.

"Shit." I swore before I lost consciousness.

**HOTD**

I was standing in a white empty space. There was nothing here. It was just a white plain that seemed to go on forever. I looked behind me and saw my shadow. "Well at least that seems to stand out here." I told myself.

"What the hell happened? Where is everyone? Is Hisashi dead this time?" I asked myself.

"That will all be answered soon." A deep raspy voice said.

"What? Who said that?" I asked.

"I did." I turned around and saw... me? I was standing there in inverse color. I had pitch black skin with white hair and wearing and inverse uniform with white pants and jacket with a black under shirt.

"Who the hell are you!?" I asked. "Why do you look like me."

"Hmm..?" the figure raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't have a name, but you can call me Jun 2"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll put it simply. I've been sleeping inside you since you were a fetus in your..." he paused. "Our mother's uterus, maturing alongside you. But I was awakened prematurely by our brethren."

By now I was really confused. "What the hell do you mean!?" I was getting impatient.

The figure began to laugh. "Well when the time comes you'll understand. Until then try not to get bitten, I make no promises not to kill your friends if you do.." he began to walk away.

"Wait! I won't let yo hurt anyone!" I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. I turned him around and saw a monster. His face was now only two white eyes and a mouth full of jagged teeth. He was now the size of a big gorilla. His entire body seemed to be made out of darkness. Two tendrils grew out of his back and grabbed me by the arms.

"We don't have time to argue right now." His tendrils pulled me towards him where his stomach began to absorb my right foot.

"Let me go!" I demanded. My right leg was already completely sucked into him. He refused to listen and continued to suck me in up to my waist.

"Don't fear the bond. Embrace it. You'll need it soon." I was in up to the nose now. "For now just wake up. Wake up and smell the blood." That was all I heard before the darkness consumed me.


End file.
